


Words

by rocketpineapple



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 19:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16687165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocketpineapple/pseuds/rocketpineapple
Summary: The most aloof man in Alola isn't worried about her or anything.Not like he could say that anyway.





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> ya girl finally back at it with the Nanu drabble - I wanted to write something more explicit before but couldn't get the words right so this is more fluffy than sexy though there's explicit elements because i'm a degenerate. thanks let's go for getting me back in the pokemon mindset. i hope to write a little more in the future. aged up protag again naturally.

Every night she stays over, he can't help but make a fuss. Not outwardly, of course - he plays it off as cool as he can. "Haven't really got anywhere good for you to stay," he'd say every single time, a small part of him hoping she'd leave. She never does, merely brightly saying something like "but staying with you is always good!" and that's that, within moments they're both naked with her on top of him, his older body still energetic enough to fuck her as roughly as she likes with her always setting the pace.

It was the last time that he noticed new scars on her body that caused him to pause, frowning. Only Nanu wasn't the type of person to say exactly what he meant. Moon's hips stopped moving as she looked down at his frowning face - a far cry from the smirk that always made her weak at the knees.

"Always thought you'd end up getting yourself killed or something," he groaned, shaking his head. Of course what he meant to say was something more along the lines of 'what happened? Are you alright?' but that kind of gentle concern never came easy to him. Perhaps it showed in his eyes, but he'd gotten so used to hiding his emotions and pushing things aside over time. After all, you'd only end up getting hurt if you cared about things too much, right? Honestly, it was a miracle she'd even made it this far. She should've died at Po Town. Dimensional rift? Should've been torn to shreds. Pokemon League Champion? Yeah, something was going to go horribly wrong up there. He knew it.

She rolls her eyes, insisting that it's fine, as she always does, and goes back to moving her hips, letting his cock slide in to her as she leans over and kisses him as her own means of reassurance. Nanu's cool and aloof, but even he can't resist that and knows to simply drop the point. He always moves rougher after moments like these, sometimes flipping her over and pinning her down, pounding in to her like his life depends on it. Perhaps he thinks he'll never have the chance again. He leaves rough bites on her neck, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin as she moans in pure delight, her fingers clawing in to his back and leaving tiny scratch marks. He never complains - the Meowths are worse for scratching, after all. It feels good when she does it. 

He always expresses his consternation roughly, but still tries in his own way to be gentle, running his rough, calloused hands along her body, practically worshipping her with his hands and mouth as though to beg her to stay even though part of him wants her to leave him free of worry and heartbreak. He makes sure she's truly satisfied - he may seem selfish at a glance but if she's going to put in the effort to make an old man feel something again he unthinkingly wants her to be rewarded.

Not that he can say that, either. He's a man of action, not words - and action in the throes of passion is different from his inaction in general. By the Tapu, even he could admit to himself all he wants is to hold her close and keep her safe, to stop her from going out and throwing herself and her Pokemon in danger, to wake up embracing her every morning. But each time after they're both spent they fall asleep near each other and by the time he wakes up she's gone on some adventure, only showing up again in a couple of days, usually with new scars and a tired look in her eyes. Sometimes at the sushi joint, sometimes at his house. 

Funny, he thinks, how some of the easiest things to say in theory are impossible to prise from his lips. "Stay with me," or perhaps "I love you." 

But he can't say them. What if he does? Then he puts words to the feeling and asks to be hurt. He's a man of few words but even those words seem too hard to say. He's a dark type trainer, bravery isn't his strong suit. Perhaps it was as a police officer. It certainly wasn't when he lost the Faller. And Moon was a Faller, too. 

He couldn't put words to that, either. "I don't want to lose you." Much too hard to say. "Please be careful." "I don't want to see you hurt." Too hard. Too selfish, perhaps. After all, she saved Alola from impending disaster and became League Champion. Who was he, an island Kahuna, to hold her back?

He didn't really want to make her leave. But he didn't want to hold her back. And it meant every morning she would be gone and he'd just have to hope that she'd come back. She always did.

Perhaps this time he'd be able to put it all in to words for her. Just once. Not try and push her away with the words that inevitably came out of his mouth. The ones he meant to say. Tell her she's beautiful, instead of pointing out her scars. Take a moment to talk rather than fucking and falling asleep. Ask her to stay in the morning rather than running off - or at least be there to hear her reassurances that she'll be fine and promise to see her again once she's done with whatever Champion business she has to attend to. She's young and vibrant and has strong Pokemon besides her - at least he knows she'll be safe in that case. Maybe just ask her not to take on any more wormholes and Ultra Beasts. The first time she went he thought he was going to have a heart attack - his chest ached all damn day and he couldn't bring himself to tell her as such. It was selfish of him. She'd be fine, he just had to believe in her. After all, she always comes home to him.

Home, huh. He deliberately told himself it was purely sexual even though he knew it wasn't. Maybe it was easier to not get attached if he insisted upon it. He knew it was too late, though. He was already too attached. He thought of this as her home as much as it was his. He longed for her touch when she wasn't around. Her body on his - it felt comfortable when she kissed him. Nothing world-shaking, but comfortable. Right.

Maybe he didn't need to say a lot. Maybe he just needed to say the three most important.

He turned to her, half-asleep, anxiety in his eyes.

"Moon, uh, I..."

Damn it. Words lodged in his chest, a pause as he tries to push them out. He wants to say them, truly. He knows he does. She tiredly opens her own eyes, placing a finger to his lips with a wry smile.

"I love you, too."

Maybe he didn't need to say anything at all.


End file.
